Asses and Scars
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Kagami's butt has a scar.


Okay… So I've decided to write a drabble for the thing I posted on Tumblr, about Fujimaki-sensei saying Kagami's butt might still have the scar when the dog had bitten him. Plus, I haven't written lemon scenes for sooooo long I forgot. #shot

It's gonna be ridiculously smutty. OTL

* * *

"Hey, Kagami," Aomine's lazy voice called out to the redhead sitting across the table before him with a bowl of rice held in his hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"Hn?" Said redhead didn't gave a full respond and continued to enjoy his dinner, stuffing his mouth like a squirrel he was.

"Why are you so afraid of dogs?" The bluenette asked nonchalantly, picking up a food from a dish and popped it into his mouth, chewing it as his eyes were still locked on Kagami.

"Why'd you bring that up?" Finally gaining the teen's full attention, Kagami raised a brow, swallowing his food before he questioned.

"Curious, that's all." Aomine had already placed down his bowl and chopsticks on the table, focusing only on his boyfriend with an elbow propped so that he can lean his cheek on his palm.

"Well…I've been bitten by one before." Kagami said with slight uneasiness as he, too, placed down his, glancing at Aomine through his eyelashes with a faint blush on his cheeks before he continued. "On the ass." It came out as a whisper.

"Pfft—" It took every ounce of Aomine to not burst into strings of hysterical laughter. Kagami frowned.

"I'm feeling remorseful." Kagami said before continuing with his beloved food, irritated and embarrassed at the same time. He should have make Aomine promise not to laugh but still, that wouldn't stop Aomine from laughing either. Sometimes he wonders why he's so attached to Aomine.

"Don't. I'd love to know more of you." And came the cheesy Aomine with a handsome smirk plastered on his figure, staring beautifully at the Seirin's Ace.

Maybe that's the reason why he's so attached to the bluenette.

Kagami blushed and turned his head, his blush getting darker. "Corny bastard."

Aomine chuckled and ate his food.

They ate in silence, but not for long, until Aomine suddenly slammed his chopsticks on the table.

"What the Hell?" Kagami hissed at the other for destroying his peace to enjoy the meal.

"Is there a scar?" Aomine blurted out with an excited expression as he leaned closer to Kagami to show him how eager he was.

"A what?" Kagami backed away with a quizzical look.

"A scar. Where the dog had bitten you. Is there any?" The sun-kissed male got away from his chair and moved to the opposite of the table, where Kagami was, and bent down slightly to take a look at his lover's ass before looking back up at the flushed male.

"Wha— That—" Kagami was too flustered to answer, his hands almost betraying him by dropping the bowl. He was mentally arguing with himself whether or not to tell Aomine. His angelic side said yes, because it's only natural for your lover to know every bit of you; but his devilish side said no, Aomine'd probably do something weird. However, there's a third side, the side where he's curious about Aomine's reaction and what will he do. After contemplating for a while, Kagami let out a sigh and decided to go with his third side.

"Yeah." The redhead said softly.

"Lemme see." was Aomine's quick reply, his hands swiftly pulled Kagami up from his seat and maneuvered to Kagami's pants before pulling them down along with his boxers.

"Shiiiiii—- Oi!" Kagami scowled and hissed behind gritted teeth, slapping Aomine's tanned hand away as he hid his ass from the other man's view. Aomine pouted. Yes,_pouted._

"Why not?" Aomine complained childishly, peeking at Kagami's exposed ass only to be blocked when Kagami shifted.

"I never said I'm going to let you see." Protested the returnee as he pulled his pants up but only to be interfered by a hand gripping on his wrist. _When did Aomine—?! _Kagami's eyes widened at the feral smirk a few centimeters away from him.

"We've been having sex for God knows how long, yet, I never noticed. How come?" Aomine leered closer to Kagami and breathed into his ear, causing the elder male to shiver.

"That's 'cause you focused too much on pounding into me and make me suf—"

"Pleasurable, dear. Pleasurable." Aomine's smirked widened, his lips landed themselves on Kagami's earlobe, nipping them gently with skills that were bound to make Kagami hard.

"Hn… Whatever." A soft, strained moan escaped Kagami's lips as he whispered., his fingers clutched tightly on Aomine's creamy sweater. He felt his legs getting weaker by every lick he received. He'd fall if it wasn't Aomine supporting him by the hips.

Seeing as the coast was safe to make a move, Aomine spun Kagami around so that he was leaning on the small, wooden, square, dining table. Kagami placed both his palms on the table by reflexes and turned his head around to glare furiously at the bluenette.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagami said in menace as he tried to release himself from Aomine's strong hold.

"Checking." Aomine replied with a teasing smirk, his finger looped onto Kagami's pants and pulled them down just enough to expose Kagami's firmed and well toned ass. A whistle came from Aomine.

"Such a grand scene, this is." Aomine complimented, or so he thought.

"Damn it, Aomine, done?!" Kagami barked in frustration with a heating face, he balled his fists on the table as he can't help but feel…._excited._

"Looks appetizing." Aomine wet his lips and glanced up at a shocked Kagami before diving in to plant a loving smooch on the scar located at the right cheek of Kagami's butt, near his entrance, might he add.

"Ahomine, stop!" Kagami's cheeks immediately turned many shades of red when Aomine smooched his ass, sending a chill down his spine as he shuddered in pleasure. He whipped his head backwards to glare at his arrogant boyfriend but to no avail.

"Why? You're loving this." A devilish smirk erupted, he spanked Kagami's ass and straightened his back just enough to breathe into Kagami's face.

"I'm horny." Aomine whispered while rocking his hips against Kagami's butt, rubbing his bulge between the crack of his butt.

"Hah.. Damn, Aomine, not here…" Kagami couldn't even find the strength to withstand his weight not to mention speak normally.

"But it's exciting like this." Aomine licked Kagami's neck, leaving a trail of saliva before progressing to the back of his ear which was Kagami's erotic spot, his hips never stopped rocking.

"Ngh.. N-No— Aomine..~" Kagami panted, his breathe fast and uneven, eyes half lidded in lust as he unconsciously humped in tune with Aomine's rhythm.

Aomine made use of his tongue by licking Kagami everywhere, now it's his hands turn. Kagami can feel experienced fingers exploring his abdomen, trailing his every abs before going further up to his chest while his ass was squeezed playfully by Aomine's other hand. The hand that were on his chest moved to one of his twitching nipples, twisting it just the way he liked.

Soon, heavenly moans filled the living room, echoing around Aomine's ear; they made Aomine an animal in heat.

Suddenly, Aomine's movements went to a halt. Kagami really wanted to smack the male but before he could even react, Aomine pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed face-first.

It was too fast for Kagami to react. He propped himself up by the elbows and glanced back to see what took Aomine so long. Aomine removed his clothing and unbuckled his pants without any predicament despite his horny condition. The blunette then crawled onto the bed and lifted Kagami's hips so that his ass was sticking up in the air. Now only Kagami felt how shameful this position was.

"Ahomine, you— Ahhnnn!~" Before he could finish his sentence, teeth were sunk into his flesh, not just any flesh, his ass. To be more precise, the scar the dog left. It was painful but simultaneously hot and inviting. Kagami could help the moans from coming out incessantly.

Aomine had fitted his teeth perfectly on the scar, in order to erase its existence by replacing it with his own. He then sucked on the soft flesh, contented moans growled sexily and hungrily. Kagami didn't know when Aomine's going to stop his ass-fetish but he knew it'll be over soon since Aomine had already nipped and licked it for the hundredth times.

"Is it really such a turn on to you?" Kagami asked breathlessly between pants as he glanced at his lover who was disgustingly indulging himself with the scar. Kagami rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Oh my fuck, you're hot, Taiga. So hot that I could come just by looking at you." Finally raising his head from the peachy ass, Aomine growled impatiently, spanking his ass for the second time.

"I get that a lot." Kagami smirk triumphantly.

"Wait, you mean—"

"From you, idiot."

"Of course."

"Now, are you going to continue, or are you waiting for me to ride you?" Kagami said without thinking.

"The latter, please." Aomine requested with a smug face. Kagami gave him an exasperated look.

"Just get on with it."

"As you wish, my pumpkin." Aomine smirked and took out his erection, placing the head at Kagami's twitching entrance.

"Stop with the chees— Ooohh! N-Not like— Ahh— That— D-Don't.." Kagami's cries became desperate. He never liked it when Aomine teased his asshole with the tip of his dick, it's like torture. Kagami squirmed and whined, whimpered in agony as he stared at Aomine with those lustful red orbs.

Oh yes, Aomine loved it.

"That's right, Taiga." Aomine's tongue licked sexily at his dried lips, his member slowly entering Kagami's leaking entrance.

"Nnnnn!" Kagami moaned in wantonness. He wanted more of it, more of Aomine's huge length. "D-Daiki… Hah— D-Deeper.." He cried out softly.

The mention of his given name made Aomine shudder and his cock twitch in excitement. He couldn't wait no more and pounded harshly into Kagami's wet hole but not enough to draw blood as it was lubricated with his pre-cum.

"Ahh—! Nngg… Hahh.. Nghh—! Oh yes! Y-Yes.." Moans of pleasure and satisfaction filled the bedroom in no time. The whole bed shaking and creaking under them, courtesy of Aomine's powerful pounding. Kagami's fingers clenched tightly into the messed up bed sheets, his head threw backwards with his whole body vibrating uncontrollably. Saliva trickled down the corner of his lips when Kagami forgot how to swallow.

Aomine panted and moaned lowly while abusing Kagami's hole to his heart content. It was always nice, no, alluring, to see such a lewd Kagami. It's not every time he gets to enjoy such a view. He always wanted to tape it or either snap a picture but he knew that Kagami wouldn't be happy.

This must be the most intense sex so far. Neither of them could hold any longer. Aomine can see the twitching cock of Kagami's which was soon turning into a faint purple and he knew, Kagami's dying to come. He was about time, too. The bluenette stretched out his arm and wrapped them on Kagami's swollen member thus making the redhead flinch due to the sudden warmth.

"Taiga…. Taiga…." Aomine repeatedly called the other in his deep, husky tone whilst pumping and pounding at the same rhythm, never missing his sweet spot.

"Hn…! Nghhh— D-Daik— Hah— Ahh! Uunnn…~" The ravishing of his prostate made a mess out of him. His elbow gave way when Aomine soothed his length, his cheek now pressed firmly onto the bed as his eyes were blurry and clouded with tears. He could interpret no more.

"Fuck, Taiga, I'm gonna— Hnn!"

"Me to— Ahhh!"

They reached their orgasm, _hard._

Aomine pulled out of Kagami and collapsed beside his worn out lover. Both of the male panted heavily for air. Aomine was the first one to recover from hyperventilating and he turned to his side so he could face his lover. A half-smirk graced his figure before he snuggled closer to hug Kagami.

Kagami said nothing as he was still out of breath.

Aomine buried his head into the crook of Kagami's neck and bit it, painfully.

"Ouch." Got used to such actions, Kagami replied lamely.

"I'm glad you told me about the scar." Aomine spoke softly on his neck. It was gentle and loving with a hint of gratitude.

"Why so?" Kagami glanced at his lover's navy blue hair, expecting an answer.

"Because you're mine. I don't want others go spooking around your ass when obviously it belongs to the awesome me." Aomine said shamelessly and got away from Kagami's neck, cupped his cheek and leaned in to plant a chaste kiss. Kagami kissed back with a serene smile.

Aomine pulled away and Kagami nuzzled into Aomine's broad chest right away, like a kitten in need of warmth and love. Aomine let out a defeated smile and hugged the man closer to him.

"You know I love you, Kagami." Aomine said as he kissed Kagami's hair.

"I know." Replied Kagami plainly.

"And I love your hair too." Aomine played with a few strands of Kagami's messy red hair.

"I know." He chuckled.

"And your eyes, too." Aomine tilted Kagami's chin to face him and stared deep into his eyes.

"I know." Kagami blushed.

"And your ass." Aomine smirked.

"I kno— What?!" Kagami's cheeks flushed a bright red.

Aomine tilted his head and shut Kagami up.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I suck. OTL


End file.
